1. Technical Field
The present invention embodiments pertain to allocating jamming energy. In particular, the present invention embodiments pertain to emitter rank and jamming energy allocation based on the locations of radio frequency (RF) emitters in a three-dimensional space. Emitter location is determined using various methods, e.g., energy, received signal strength (RSS), or time difference of arrival (TDOA) measurements, of the emitter at various measurement locations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional electronic warfare (EW) systems use either a “blind” offensive electronic counter measures (ECM) approach or a “smart” directional approach to jamming radio frequency (RF) signals. The blind electronic counter measures (ECM) approach uses omnidirectional radio frequency (RF) emissions that may not be effective on critical emitters and wastes energy by blanketing a coverage area. The smart directional electronic counter measures (ECM) approach directs radio frequency (RF) energy to a specific emitter but requires an expanded processing bandwidth, a long processing latency, and added system resources, e.g., processors and memory capacity, in order to properly target the emitter of interest.